


vampire war

by S0l0warriors



Series: vampire wat part 1 [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Breeding, Chains, Drugs, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Whipping, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Summary: This story is about the world filled with vampires and omegas, men who are vampires are alphas. Women are omegas. In this world, the deputies will face war against the crazy cult. The Seeds who are purebloods, are trying to stop the resistance, but soon they'll find a special omega.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Deputy | Judge/Mary May Fairgrave, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jess Black/Staci Pratt, Kim Rye/Nick Rye, Male Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Series: vampire wat part 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207658
Kudos: 7





	1. entering hell (edited and fixed)

“Keep holding them back!” the deputy shouted, shooting at the enemies.

“We need to leave, there’s too many of them!” the boss said.

“We can’t let them take this Jail Earl!” the girl said.

“We have to Tracey, or else we’ll be taken by them!” the deputy said.

“Everyone, get to the vehicles!” Earl said, ordering them.

Everyone headed inside to the vehicles that were parked in the back, they all got into the trucks and vans. They started the engine and sped off onto the road, feeling defeated and weak from all the fighting.

“Damn, we lost the Jail.” Earl said, letting out a sad sigh.

“Don’t worry boss, we’ll get it back.” Tracey said.

“I hope so.” Earl said.

After some time, they made it to Falls End, there Jerome, Mary, and Joey waited.

“What happened?” Jerome asked.

“They took the Jail, we lost the Jail.” Earl said, getting out of the truck.

“Damn, sorry to hear that.” Jerome said, patting his back.

“Is everyone ok?” a female voice asked.

“Yes Joey, everything is ok, what about you?” the deputy asked.

“I’m ok Jack, you don’t need to worry.” Joey said, holding her baby bump.

“But the baby will be born soon.” Jack said, looking at his pregnant lover.

“Don’t worry son, we’re here with her.” his dad said.

“He’s right Jack, Mr. Nate, your aunt and uncle have been helping me with the pregnancy.” Joey said, kissing Jack.

“Alright, as long as you’re safe.” Jack said, kissing her on the lips.

“By the way Jack, you might get angry about this.” his aunt said.

“What’s wrong Aunt Kat?” Jack asked.

“My husband used his bird to send a message on the day of the arrest, he found his bird dead when it came back with a message.” Kat said, explaining everything.

“To who?” Jack asked.

“It’s your sister, Nora. she’s going to be here in three days.” Kat said.

“What!?” Jack yelled, shocked to hear this.

“Calm down cousin, I’m shocked that she agreed.” Ryder said.

“She agreed to help us, she said that she’ll tell her boss about our help.” Kat said.

“This isn’t good, she can’t be brought into this hell war.” Jack said.

“I know, but she already agreed.” Uncle Merrick said.

*Three days later*

“Man it’s hot, I hate June.” Nora said, walking through the woods.

She chose to walk instead of driving, she didn’t want to run into trouble on the road. She told her boss at the police station that she needed to help her brother with some problems, her boss understood and let her go. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she searched through her photos of her family. There she found a picture of her brother Jason, her dad Elias, her dad’s sister Aunt Kat, her Uncle Merrick, and her mom’s brother Uncle Eli. Their mother died from a car crash when Nora was 12, Nora and her brother and dad were devastated to learn that her mother had died. Leaving them heartbroken and sad for four years, but thanks to her dad’s sister, she was able to help them recover. Nora noticed that her hair was getting in the way, she grabbed her hair tie and tied it in a low half up half down hairstyle. 

“Alright, better head to Falls End, shouldn’t be that far.” Nora said, looking at the map that her uncle sent her.

Walking through the woods was like a fairytale from a story, like Beauty and the beast when Belle’s father got lost and ended up at the castle. Or when Belle went to go look for her father, Nora felt like she was one of those characters. Nora kept walking in the woods looking for the road, she knows that she must be close, she just needs to keep moving forward. Suddenly her body felt weird, it felt like she was walking through a room on fire, or sitting in boiling water. She knew what it was, she was in heat, she quickly grabbed her medicine to take. Taking the pill quickly and drinking her water, she was an omega. In this world, men who were born under a full moon, blue moon, and Lunar eclipse are born as vampires. They have powers, they use blood as weapons, summon weapons, turn people into demons, drink blood like since they’re a vampire, and get an omega pregnant. When a human is turned into a demon, they must pay them back or serve them. But if men are born under a blood moon, they are called pure blood vampires, they are a lot stronger and dangerous. They can handle far more physical trauma than converted vampires, superhuman agility and reflexes that are stronger than that of converted vampires, the ability to both control and influence thoughts, actions, and behaviors as well as alter or erase memories of humans, and are able to move much faster than converted vampires.

Pureblood vampires are without a doubt physically stronger than converted vampires, can heal faster than converted vampires, have elongated retractable fangs that may come out when they pick up on the scent or sight of blood, purebloods possess fewer weaknesses than convert vampires as they are immune to most of them. While they do possess some weaknesses, they often recover faster than them than converts.

But for females, if a female is born on a full moon, blood moon, blue moon, and lunar eclipse, they are called omegas. Females can get pregnant with vampires and humans, but with vampires is different. If a female omega gets pregnant with a demon, they have a choice to be turned into a vampire or stay human. If the baby has a human father and a human mother, they will be human. But if a baby has a vampire father and a human mother, they will be called a half vampire half human. Also called a Dhampir, which means creatures that are the result of a union between a vampire and a mortal human.

Nora was born as an omega, being born under a blood moon. She didn’t like being an omega when she reached 10 years old, she was scared being around alphas. But her brother protected her throughout the years, making sure that she was safe. Once girls reach 10 years old, they start their heat, some girls will start late at age 12 or 17. Doctors will give them medicine to help with their heat, keeping it under control, they give them either pills or a needle. Men will start becoming vampires once they reach either 10 or 12 years old, they’ll feel the power taking over, their strength getting strong, and their hunger. Once they awaken they must be taught by a teacher and doctor on how to control their powers, they will be trained until they can control their powers completely. Nora’s brother was born on a full moon, the same as her father. But there is only one thing about her brother, he's half vampire half Pureblood. Their father is a pureblood, while their mother is from a normal vampire, so her brother has some pureblood vampire powers in him.

“Is that the road?” Nora said, seeing something down the hill.

She walked down the hill more, seeing if that’s the road, to which she was right. It was the road, now all she has to do is head to Falls End. walking on the road was easy, she knew where Falls End was when she was on the road. When she finished high school, she went to college in Flora to take Law school, once she was finished she moved to Montana. But she moved to the south west side, where she lived with her best friend at her apartment. On the way to Falls End, Nora looked around to see if there was any trouble heading her way. Her aunt told her about the danger that she’ll be facing once she arrives, she carried her gun with her along with some ammo.

“You!” someone shouted.

Nora turned her head around to see some men wearing cult clothes.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Get her!” the man shouted.

Nora quickly grabbed her gun and shoot, they were carrying shotguns, handguns, and assault rifles. She ran to avoid getting hit by them, her aunt told her that their weapons are dangerous. She can tell they were vampires, men's eyes are normal at first. But they will turn into golden color, their eyes are gold. She ran trying to avoid their gunshots, not wanting to get captured by these cult vampires. Suddenly she saw a truck driving her way, there her brother drove in the truck with Cousin Ryder.

“Get down Nora!” Jack shouted.

She got down and let her brother do his job, shooting at the enemies. She covered her ears to block the noise out, not wanting to hear what they were saying. After he was done, the peggies were down on the ground dead.

“You ok?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, what about you?” Nora asked.

“Ok, sorry for making you join us.” Jack said.

“It’s ok I don’t mind, we always helped each other out.” Nora said, getting in the truck.

Jack and Ryder explained everything on the way to Falls End, telling Nora about what’s been happening here. Jack tried to arrest the Father four weeks ago, but that plan didn’t go as planned. Turns out Nancy was an undercover, Pratt was taken, but Joey stayed with his family since she was pregnant. Once they arrived, Nora noticed a fence was built, each fence had guard posts there, machine guns at each entrance, and people on roofs watching from afar.

“Nora.” Aunt Kat said, walking to her.

“Hello Kat.” Nora said, hugging her.

“Thanks for helping.” Uncle Merrick said.

“No problem.” Nora said, then looked at Joey who was pregnant. “Congratulations Joey.” 

“Thank you, i’m nervous but your family is helping me.” Joey said.

“When’s the baby coming?” Nora asked.

“End of this month.” Joey said.

“Can’t wait.” Nora said, smiling in happiness.

“Thank you for helping us.” Earl said, walking up.

“No problem, you’re like family.” Nora said.

Earl Whitehorse was Nora and Jack’s godfather, he knew their mother since she was little. He was like a grandfather to them when Nora and Jack were little, always visiting and playing with them. Earl took Jack to go fishing every Sunday, Nora would Join them to spend time with him. And he treated them like they were his grandkids, Earl enjoyed spending time with them.

“Jack told me everything, I’’ help out.” Nora said.

“Thanks, let’s get to work then.” Earl said.

\-----------  
Three weeks have past, Nora and Jack have been working on bringing in prisoners to Falls End. There were now at least 20-26 people at Falls End, Jerome, Kat, Mary, and Joey have been treating the injured at the church. Nate and Merrick have been delivering supplies to the Garden view Packing Facility, Lorna's Truck Stop, Elk Jaw Lodge, and Dutch’s Bunker. Ryder has been busy with grabbing some plants to make some medicine for the injured people.

“I hate the hot summer day.” Jack said, walking into the bar.

“Here, some nice cold water.” Mary said, handing him the cold water.

“Thanks love, how have you been?” Ryder asked.

Mary was Ryder’s girlfriend, they’ve been dating for two years. Mary loved him since the day they met, Ryder was like a prince who cared and treated her with love and respect. She loved him and he loved her, like Romeo and Juliet.

“Good, helping Joey with getting ready for the baby.” Mary said.

“That’s good, Joey will need help.” Ryder said.

“Yep, where's your cousins?” Mary asked.

“They’re out doing their job, helping Jerome bring in more wires.” Ryder said.

“That’s good, we’ll need enough wires to replace the damage.” Mary said, putting away the clean cups.

“Yeah, where’s dad?” Ryder asked.

“I think he’s outside training the people.” Mary said.

“I thought he was going to help Uncle Nate with the deliveries?” Ryder said, taking a sip of his water.

“No, today they didn’t do it. Nate is out hunting with Grace.” Mary said, as she then started cleaning the counter. “Nate and Grace are bringing meat for the people at the outposts, they’ll need energy.” 

“True.” Ryder said.

Outside, Jack and Nora returned to Falls End with some wires for the fence. They unloaded the wire and stored it behind the church, Jack and Nora then headed to the bar to rest up.

“Man this is tiring, I need a rest.” Jack said, stretching his arms.

“No kidding, finding wire is hard.” Nora said.

Nora looked at her brother's appearance, he’s changed. He used to be skinny and kind of worked out, but now he’s handsome, his body was slender, manly and athletic. He would always do push ups, sit ups, and jogging everyday. He has medium long spiky hair, green eyes that shined with intelligence, like his mom, and he has his initial name tattooed on his right arm. 

“Let’s head inside and rest.” Jack said.

The two walked in to see their Aunt Kat making sandwiches for them.

“Welcome back you two, I made you a honey smoked ham sandwich. With cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mustard. Enjoy.” Kat said, placing the plate.

“Thanks Aunt Kat, where’s dad?” Jack asked.

“He’s out hunting with Grace, bringing in meat for us and the outposts.” Kat said.

“Ok, hope you’re not stressing about this.” Jack said, taking a bit of his food.

“Of course not dear, I’m taking care of myself.” Kat said.

“Where’s Joey?” Nora asked.

“She’s at the house resting.” Kat said, making the next sandwiches for her husband and Nate.

“Better let the pregnant lady rest.” Nora said.

“Yep, baby’s going to be born soon. Here, give this to Eli.” Kate said, handing Jack a box with two sandwiches inside.

“Will do.” Jack said.

After finishing eating, Nora decided to go take a walk around the area, wanting some fresh air. Walking around reminded her of how she met them.

“Oh Nora there you are, do you mind helping out?” the doctor asked.

“Yeah sure, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I need you to go and bring me some plants for medicine, here’s the list.” he said, handing her the plants.

“Go it, how many?” she asked.

“Bring 20 of each plant.” he said.

“Got it, be right back.” she said, leaving the area.

\---------  
Jack has just arrived at Eli’s bunker, Jack and Ryder decide to see if Eli needs any help with rescue.

“Hey Uncle Eli, need help?” Jack asked.

“Hey, yeah, can you go out and check on the cameras? Some of the cameras have been either shut off or broken, think you can check on them?” Eli asked.

“Sure thing, can you show us on the map?” Jack asked.

“Sure, here you go.” Eli said, grabbing the marker and marking them.

“Don’t worry, we’ll check on them and fix them.” Ryder said, grabbing the tool box.

“Thanks, let me know when they’re done.” Eli said.

“Got it.” Jack said.

\---------  
Outside of Hope County, Nora was busy picking plants for the doctor. Collecting all the blue and yellow plants for medicine, the next plant she needed was some red plants. She collected at least 20 or 30 of blue and yellow plants, she didn’t know since she lost count. 

“Hmm, I should at least check and make sure that there are at least enough plants for the doctor.” Nora said, looking at the bag.

Suddenly her mind was cut off when she heard a foot step behind, turning around, only to be shot by a bullet. Nora tried to get up but her vision started to blur, she started seeing little stars showing, like fireflies. She collapsed on the ground completely tired and weak, the last thing she heard was someone saying take her to John.

Somewhere in Holland, a man was outside talking to his men about the progress they made.

“What’s the progress?” the man asked.

“We captured 20 people, some are families and some are resistance people.” the male peggies said, looking at the list.

“Good, take them to the confession, for the kids take them to Faith.” the Herald said.

“Yes John.” the peggie said.

John is a slim male with brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard. His body is covered in tattoos, the most notable being a large, scarified tattoo of the word "Sloth" on his chest. His outfit is a blue button-up shirt, black jeans, and a vest. He is wearing a brown trench coat as well.

“Lonny.” John called his subordinate.

“Yes John?” he said, walking over.

“Help them unload the people into the bunkers.” John said.

“Yes sir.” Lonny said.

John watched as they unloaded the people into the bunkers, the families keeping their kids close to them, some getting ready to fight back. Then one of the peggies carried a girl over his shoulders, she was knocked out by the bliss. Her hair covered her face, but Lonny was able to tell who she was.

“I know her.” Lonny said, recognizing her hair and face.

“You do?” John asked, surprised that Lonny knows her.

“If i’m right, her name is Nora Hood, she’s Jack’s little sister. If i’m right, she’s a deputy on the South West side of Montana.” Lonny said.

“Is that so, thank you for telling me.” John said.

John then headed inside his bunker to get to work on his confessions, he now has new information to look up. He ordered one of his men to look up Jack’s family and information, he needed to know all about them.


	2. captured

After fixing the camera, Jack and Ryder headed back to Holland. Jerome radioed them that Nick called for help, he and Kim are heading to Falls End for safety and needed transporting. Jack was wondering what his sister was doing, she was probably on a job for Jerome or the doctor.

“There’s the house.” Ryder said, seeing Nick outside.

“Hey thanks for helping.” Nick said, carrying a bag of clothes.

“No problem, load them in the back, we’ll drive Kim to Falls End.” Jack said, opening the door for Kim.

“Thanks, I’ll fly there.” Nick said, helping his wife with the luggage.

“Thanks for helping.” Kim said, getting in the back.

“No problem, we can’t have a pregnant woman in danger.” Ryder said, closing the door.

“Alright, see you there.” Nick said.

They headed back on the road to Falls End with Kim in the back seat, Nick was flying above them, making sure no peggies were heading their way. Once they arrived, Jack helped Kim get out of the truck, while Ryder helped grab the suitcase. Nick landed his plane in the field, there they helped Kim into Mary’s bar. Mary told Nick that he and Kim can stay in her dad’s bedroom, since it was a king size bed. 

“Where’s Nora?” Jack asked.

“She’s out helping the doctor grab some medicine.” Mary said, helping Kim up the stairs.

“Ok, thanks.” Jack said.

“Hey Jack, mind helping?” the chef said.

“Yeah what’s wrong?” Jack asked.

“Can you bring me a boar, thought I would make everyone ribs and some barbeque.” the chef said.

“Sounds good, no problem.” Jack said.

“Thanks.” the chef said.

Jack and Ryder headed out to find a good boar to cook, they decided to head to Henbane to hunt. They wanted to check on the outpost there, seeing if they’re doing ok.  
\---------  
In John’s bunker, John was looking at the file that his men gave him. It was a file of Jack’s family and information.

Jack age 29, his medium spiky brown hair, green eyes that shined with intelligence. Nora is 24 years old, turning 25 next month. She looked exactly like her mother in the picture, her mother had warm black hair, green eyes, and an elegant feature on her face. Nora had warm brown black hair, elegant facial features, light peach skin complexion, and brown eyes. The more he looked at her brown eyes, was the warmth of an everlasting hearth, as if they were the wood that could burn with golden flame yet be forever perfectly entire.

After walking down the bunker looking at her files, he approached the cell where Nora was, each prisoner was taken to separate cells. He opened the door to see Nora, there her wrists cuffed to the wall above her head. She was sitting on the floor, still asleep. John walked over to her to get a closer look at her appearance, she had warm brown black beach wave hair that had layers in them, and was parted to the left side. Her hair was tied in a loose half up half down hairstyle, like in a wedding hairstyle. Her hair reached to her bra-strap, she wore a dark blue western jeans, black and white vans shoes, a blue tank top over a white one, and he can tell that she was wearing a strapless bra. He placed his finger on her face, stroking it up and down. He was shocked at how smooth it was, her skin was like rose petals or cream. He then went back and looked at her file more, seeing if she had any other family members here, he then saw someone’s name that his brother knew. Eli Palmer, her mother’s brother.

“Jacob you there?” John radioed, waiting for a response.

“What’s wrong John?” he replied.

“Looks like your friend Eli has a niece, she’s here in my bunker.” John said.

“I’ll be on my way.” Jacob said.

\-------  
After some hours of hunting, Jack and Ryder returned with a big and juicy boar to cook. There the cook waited for them outside to cut up the boar.

“How was the hunt?” he asked.

“Good, this one fell right into our trap.” Jack said, dragging the boar.

“That’s good, why don’t you guys cut it up, i’ll get the tools for you.” the chef said.

“Will do.” Jack said, he walked over to the skinning rack to cut the boar up.

“Nice catch.” Mary said, walking outside with two glasses of water.

“Yep, enough to last us for a month.” Ryder said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

“Where’s Nora?” Jack asked, taking the glass of water.

“Still out, she’ll be back soon. The doctor wanted her to bring some plants for medicine.” Mary said.

“We’ll need medicine to live.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, hope she brings enough.” Jack said. “I’ll radio her later.” 

\--------  
In John’s bunker, Nora starts to wake up, she looks around to see that she was in a cell. She tried to get up but her hands were cuffed above her, they were attached to the wall. She tug at them, trying to see if she can get her hands free, but no luck. Nora's body was still weak from whatever drug they gave her, something she has never felt before. She wondered how long she was out, she felt like forever. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened, seeing three men walk in.

“How are you child?” the man asked.

“How long was I out?” Nora asked.

“Not long.” the other man said.

“Do you know where you are?” the sunglasses man asked.

“No.” Nora said, afraid to know.

“You are in my bunker Nora.” the tattoo man said.

“How do you know my name!?” Nora asked, shocked to hear this.

“We have ways to find out who you are, we were surprised to find out that you’re Deputy Jack’s sister.” the man said.

Nora remembered that her brother told her about these three men. The oldest, Jacob, was his name. Jacob is a very fit man, with red hair, blue eyes, and a red beard. He is often covered in blood and appears to have some scarring on his arms and face. He wears an Iraq war era army jacket, with his name J. Seed on it. He has multiple necklaces that consist of his dog tags, what seems to be two chimes, and a lucky rabbit's foot. Under this, he has a stained and tattered grey shirt, with dirty jeans, and army or hiking boots. He has a large hunting or military knife which is serrated at the base. On his body, he is covered in rashes which seem to be permanent. He also always has a holster strapped to his leg.

The second oldest was Joseph, he had his brown hair pulled back into a bun with a black suit, a white shirt, and wore yellow sunglasses. If she was right, her brother told her that Joseph Seed is the leader. He is dangerous and a monster, he planned the arrest, everything. Next to him was his younger brother, John Seed. He is a slim male with brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard. His body is covered in tattoos, the most notable being a large, scarified tattoo of the word "Sloth" on his chest. His usual outfit is a blue button-up shirt, black jeans, and a vest. Her brother told her that all three of them are dangerous, and that they are demons too.

“Why am I here?” she asked.

“You are here to be saved, we will save you, your friends, and family.” Joseph said.

“This isn’t saving, this is murder and kidnapping!” Nora yelled.

“You will see soon, you just need to let us show you.” Joseph said.

Suddenly her radio started cracking, someone was trying to reach her.

“Nora, you there, is everything ok?” it was her brother Jack, he was worried.

Quickly, John grabbed her radio, handing it to Joseph. Nora was about to call out to Jack, but John clamped his hand over her mouth. 

“Nora?” Jack called out again.

“Hello Deputy Jack.” Joseph called out.

“Joseph!? Where is she, where’s my sister!” he yelled.

“She’s here, safe.” Joseph said in a calming voice.

“You better not fucking touch her, or i’ll kill you all!” Jack said, threatening Joseph.

“Do not worry, she will not be killed by us, she will be saved.” Joseph said.

“You mother-” he was then cut off when Joseph turned off the radio.

“What should we do?” Jacob asked.

“Jacob, you will take her. Her brother will be heading this way.” Joseph ordered.

“How long?” John asked.

“She will stay with us for four days.” Joseph said.


End file.
